Ice Shot
by kzlovers
Summary: This is a what-if concept for A Crack in Time if Ratchet and Clank crash landed on an ice planet and had to fight for survival. Commission for Xannador on .
1. Chapter 1

Commission for Xannador. I hope you like it!

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: violence, action

Warnings: Violence, occasional cussing, some blood in later chapters

Hope you all enjoy!

Ice Shot

Ch. 1

Things could not get more complicated. Ratchet had finally found his friend Clank. After being taken by the Zoni, Ratchet knew he had to search for his best friend. According to the little robot, Dr. Nefarious was planning on using the Clock and had to be stopped.

The Lombax worried over some things. He knew the Doctor could be up to no good, and knowing him, he would most likely use the machine to control everything, including undoing his losses and failures as well as take over the whole universe. Also thinking, he figured the Doctor would probably even kill Clank and himself over and over just for the amusement out of it when he was done doing that to Qwark of course.

Another troubled thought the organic had was of a particular argument recently. After saving Clank, Ratchet and Clank had been talking with Alister about the Clock. The elder wanted to use it to fix his mistake and even offered to have the other Lombaxes help Clank. Both Clank and Ratchet knew where the general was coming from and why he wanted to bring the Lombaxes back, but the process was just too dangerous.

When Clank had said this, Alister tried to reason with the younger Lombax, but Ratchet trusted his friend and knew he would not lie for no good reason. He believed Clank and could see his reasoning. Because of this, Ratchet agreed with Clank that it was too much to risk. Hurt by this, Alister had left without another word.

The action hurt Ratchet, for he valued Alister as well as Clank. He even saw the elder as like a father type figure. However, he could not dwell on these thoughts any longer, for they had a Doctor to stop and a universe to save.

"Are you alright Ratchet?"

The Lombax's ear twitched at the question before turning his head slightly and moving his eyes to the right to look at the tiny robot beside him. He threw his companion a grin.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I tell by looking that you are slightly worried about Dr. Nefarious but, more than that, the outcome of the disagreement between you and the General. As you would say, I could read it on your face. Am I correct in my assumption?"

Eyes widened slightly before to return to normal and focus back on the route ahead of them. Nothing was said which confirmed that Clank was right. They both knew each other pretty well, which is to be expected for how long they have known each other.

Suddenly, lights started to flicker in the ship. It seemed odd before the lights turned back on fully. Clank and Ratchet glanced at each other in confusion.

"How odd…" Clank observed quietly.

Ratchet nodded in agreement before pressing a button to talk to Aphelion. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I think so," She responded in her usual feminine tone, "I had some strange power surge and could keep the lights on for a moment. I am not sure what happened but I think it is gone now."

"Hmm…" Clank mummed. "Ratchet, we must be careful. That is very odd. Power surges can happen though but we should be on our guard." The Lombax nodded before flying forward once more to get to the Doctor's base.

After flying for a while, Ratchet's thoughts began to drift once more. He wondered what to expect from the Doctor. He figured destruction and mayhem; that was a given. But what death traps and guards would there be? Even though the Lombax never acted scared, that didn't mean he never felt it. Acting like a smart ass and over confident, though lots of time he felt that way, helped him get through when he wasn't feeling like that.

The radio started to static some. Confusion crossed the Lombax's face once more. A hand went to mess with the controls to change the frequency until a voice was heard.

"Well well" A voice replied but nothing could be seen but a black screen, "Looks like we have a lost vessel me friends…"

Before more could be said though, the black screen disappeared to show the face of a ship pirate."

"Ah! Dammit Jim! Though' I told ya to keep the signal hidden so the scallywags wouldn' see me!"

Silence followed before a voice in the background, but the owner could not be seen, replied, "Uh, sorry boss."

"Ugh," A sigh escaped the pirate on the screen before taking a deep breath and continued what he was doing.

"Get that vessel boys!"

"Great," Ratchet mumbled before tightening his hands and heading into the ship battle.

There were fifteen ships total, which shouldn't be too bad considering he's had twenty before. The locking on mode was turned. Locking on to three ships, rockets were fired and those ships were destroyed easily.

A rocket then headed towards Aphelion. Spinning to the left, the missile was, without difficulty, dodged. Other smaller shots were taken but all missed their target.

Locking on again, but to five ships this time, five more ships were taken out in a matter of seconds. Having destroyed eight ships only left for seven more. Two more targeting systems used and this should be over rather quickly.

This game of cat and mouse lasted for another about five to ten minutes before all the enemy ships were destroyed and no damaged had been taken by Aphelion.

A grin of triumph formed on Ratchet's face before heading on his course once more. The flight had been taking longer than they had hoped because of that ship battle but they were going to stop Dr. Nefarious, they had to; there was no question to that.

Oddly, static started to filter through the radio once more. Confusion took over the Lombax again as he reached to mess with the frequency. He could have sworn he got rid of all the pirates. Strangely, the changing of the frequencies did nothing to get rid of the static from the radio. How odd…

Suddenly, a large explosion was heard. Alarms and warnings were heard blaring throughout the tiny ship. Panic rose.

"Aphelion! What's happening?!" Ratchet asked in a yelled over the alarm system.

"I… I do not know. I detected nothing yet I was still shot at. I don't know what happened."

A second fire shot, hitting the engine, which made the ship rocket out of control. The force of gravity could then be felt. They had hit a planet's surface. There was a good chance that they would not make it.

The eyes of both Clank and Ratchet widened as it felt like time slowed for a moment in fear and possible realization that their death would soon follow the fall, along with the destruction of the universe from a self-absorbed Doctor who wanted revenge against everyone.

After this thought, the crash came all too soon and a blackout followed right afterwards.

*This is a story commission for Xannador on Deviantart. I hope you like it. I thank others who have read it as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Commission for Xannador. I hope you like it!

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: violence, action

Warnings: Violence, occasional cussing, some blood in later chapters

Hope you all enjoy!

Ice Shot

Ch. 2

Chilliness, coldness. That was what could be felt, which did not make sense, since he was in the warm confinements of his ship… Right?

Trying to figure this out, a yellow Lombax could be seen slowly opening his eyes. Blinking slowly at first, he did register that, yes, indeed, he was in his ship. However, something was not right.

While thinking of what could have happened, he noticed that his best bud was also sleeping. Clank never really slept unless it was absolutely necessary for his health, or was knocked out.

Only then did Ratchet think to look outside from the windows, and indeed something was very wrong. Looking out, all that could be seen was blankets of white as far as the eye could see, along with forming ice along the edges of the windshield of Aphelion. Ratchet then checked to see if she had any damage but there was no energy left to check.

Suddenly remembering, he then remembered that some mysterious ship shot them down. Who shot them? And why? And also, why couldn't they have been detected? Aphelion should have been able to sense them, easy, but no. The enemy must have had some kind of cloaking device, which is hard to find and expensive when can be found.

After these thoughts, Ratchet scooted over so he could wake his friend up.

"Clank?"

A groan of protest escaped the robot and he turned away from the voice and the hand touching his tiny shoulder. The thought of a robot being hard to wake up from sleep was slightly amusing to the Lombax.

Trying again, Ratchet replied, "Clank, wake up. We crashed."

After saying the term of crashed seemed to help awaken Clank up, for he opened his eyes after that was said and looked at Ratchet.

"What?" he asked in a mumble, but luckily still loud enough for the organic to hear.

"We crashed on a snow planet after we got shot at in space."

"Oh!" He responded before sitting up quickly, "I remember now."

Clank then looked at Ratchet and asked, "Ratchet. How long have we been asleep?"

"Beats me. I can't look up anything on Aphelion. She's dead at the moment." He answered, "For now, we will have to find a town somewhere and hopefully find some ship parts or another ship so we can go elsewhere for parts and help fix Aphelion."

Clank nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's head out then."

When this plan was established, Ratchet got to his feet so he could push the window open. However, this proved difficult since ice had grown along the edges to seal them in. After a few bangs and grunts, the ice was finally broken off or loosened enough to open the window.

Both crawled out of the ship once open. They then finally got a real chance to look around them. Good news was that it was not snowing. No wind chill or snowflakes would be a problem.

Over to the right not far from them was a dip, and when looking closer, it could be seen as a lake of solid ice. Then the left a ways offered a cave. Beyond this, nothing but sheets of white could be seen stretching out to the horizon.

"Well," Ratchet replied, "It looks like we don't have many options."

"I agree Ratchet. Perhaps we should head for that cave and stay the night there. It is not too far, but I am sure by the time we reach it then it will be dark." The Lombax nodded in agreement.

No more time was wasted as they began their journey towards the cave. Everything around them was silent expect for the crunching of snow beneath their feet with each taken footstep.

Suddenly, what sounded like ship engines could be heard. Confusion crossed both Ratchet's and Clank's faces as they looked towards one another before looking towards the sky. A ship of blue and black flew not a merely fifty feet above their heads. The lowness to the ground meant it would be landing soon. The ship looked a lot, almost exactly like Aphelion.

He then had a thought. "Clank. That ship looks a lot like mine."

"Yes, it sure does, doesn't it?" He answered in a robotic tone, not quite getting what Ratchet was hinting at.

"I used Zoni to make my ship look like that. Do you think they could be too?"

The robot looked confusingly at Ratchet, "That is an odd accusation. They could be I suppose, but where did you get an idea like that?"

"Well, for one how it looks, but it might also explain how they got the cloaking device and made us crash in one shot if that is the same ship."

"Hmm…" Clank mused. "That is a very good idea Ratchet. Though not many use Zoni, it does not mean that the owner of that ship does not. But how do we know if that is the ship of not?"

As if to answer his question, a blast was then shot from the ship towards them, towards Clank. When Ratchet saw where the shot was going, he jumped on Clank and both went sliding through the snow until enough friction was made to stop them.

"That answers my question…"

"Come on Clank!"

Not spending another moment in chat, Ratchet grabbed one of Clank's hands before throwing him onto his back and going into a sprint.

"Ratchet. Where are we going?"

"To the cave," Ratchet panted as he ran, "It's the safest place. We're sitting ducks out here."

The Lombax continued to throw one foot in front of the other as fast as his feet could take him. While running though, some thoughts went through his head.

'That ship is made from Zoni. How? Zoni are hard to find. Only certain people can catch them and use them… Clank told me about what happened while he was at the Great Clock. How Dr. Nefarious worked with the Zoni; tricked them… Could they be back? Could Dr. Nefarious or someone have made a deal with the Zoni to get Clank back? That could explain how they got the Zoni to help with the ship if they did, and those things will do just about anything to have Clank. They proved so when they kidnapped him.'

Eyes glanced slightly back only momentarily so he could keep running without distraction and so Clank would not noticed his distress. 'No! They can't take my best friend away again!'

After running for a bit longer, they finally made it to the lake. A loud screech tied into a howl was then heard not far from them, though they could not see where the sound came from.

Now being closer to the lake, it was then noted that a gorge was on the other side of the lake that could not have been seen from afar.

The screech was heard again but closer. Panic swelled inside both of them. Clank was trying to mentally prepare himself for battle. Ratchet, however, had other plans. Running towards the gorge, he stopped right on the edge once there. Looking into it, Ratchet knew what to do. He grabbed Clank and before either could think, Clank was thrown in.

The Lombax knew by the looks of it that Clank would be able to get out. It would just take a little bit of time for him to climb out. This was the best way Ratchet could think of to keep Clank safe. He then drew his wrench out and prepared himself for battle.

*Hello. This is the second chapter to Xannador's commission of Ice Shot. I hope you like it! I hope others who read this like it as well. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Commission for Xannador. I hope you like it!

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: violence, action

Warnings: Violence, occasional cussing, some blood in later chapters

Hope you all enjoy!

Ice Shot

Ch. 3

One moment, he was on his best friend's back, mentally preparing for battle. The next, scenery and wind rushed by him until the next thing he felt was his back landing on a hard, rocky surface.

"Ugh…" Clank groaned slightly before standing up.

Looking upward, he could tell the gorge he was thrown into was not too deep but it would take him a little bit to climb back up.

"Ratchet?" Clank called, "Why did you throw me down here?... Hello?!"

While Clank was trying to call for his friend, Ratchet was trying to listen in for the screech he had heard not long ago. Instead, his ears caught the sound of his best friend's confused and slightly irritated voice coming from below.

Looking down, he answer, "Clank. Stay there and be quiet. I'll be back soon."

After saying this, he was gone. Confusion flowed freely through the robot as he tried effortlessly tried to figure out his friend's motives behind his actions. However, no answer became present to him. Ratchet had no idea what was coming but hoped his friend would be alright.

The Lombax ran around to the other side of the lake, nearing the screeching. It was as if both were running towards one another, although, Ratchet was not exactly sure where to go to find the enemy. All he really thought to himself was that Clank could not be taken again.

Then, he saw his enemy. It did not look like the foe that he expected. Once closer, the finer details of the creature could be made out. It could be described as a dog walking on all fours; half the size of Ratchet. It was completely covered in black fur and had white eyes.

Ratchet's eyes widened as a realization went through his head. 'Damn! It looks like the demon dogs from Silent Peak! This is creepy…'

His train of thought stopped when he realized then that he saw another one. 'Two… No, now four. Eight… Oh shit!' He cursed to himself as the pack of dogs kept multiplying. After all were in sight, a group of around thirty could be seen.

The wrench was then taken out. His fingers clenched the handle as anticipation grew with the growing approach of the demon dogs. However, Ratchet stood where he was by the lake, waiting for an attack to start.

The creatures stopped once they were a mere twenty feet or so from their target. Sharp white fangs could be seen in their mouths as some snarled and others just growled along with dripping saliva; leaving shaded spots on the pure white snow. The whole scene was quite disgusting and could be considered slightly terrifying as well. The Lombax, however, kept a firm expression on his face displaying confidence to mask any fear felt.

Crouching, Ratchet knew what to expect when he witnessed this display. As expected, the dogs pushed off their legs to go into a sprint.

When seeing this, Ratchet readied his wrench. As a few approached, Ratchet raised his weapon before striking it from left to right when three of the dogs were close enough. The others dodged the attack, but luckily, the three that were hit fell into the frozen that instantly broke with contact.

One then jumped on Ratchet with his mouth opened wide. Luckily, Ratchet was able to keep his footing and block the mouth with his wrench. Teeth clenching into his wrench, panic rose in the Lombax slightly. However, he thought fast and threw the dog off his wrench by swinging it in the opposite direction; knocking another dog down with the one that fell from his wrench.

The fight continued and Ratchet cleared a few more out of his way. However, one snuck up behind and jumped.

The next thing the Lombax felt was pain in the back of his neck. Bared teeth clenched tightly into the back of his neck. Blood flowed in thin streams down his neck. Anger flared through Ratchet right then. Grabbing the creature, Ratchet threw him off into the middle of the pack of the others.

The dog stood, preparing to attack again. Ratchet readied his wrench for its next attack. However, that was not what happened.

"Stop!"

The pack froze at the sound of the command. Ratchet was greatly confused but still stood ready for anything. The demon dogs moved back to form an aisle down the middle of the pack. A creature different from the other dogs walked down this path towards Ratchet. He looked just like the dogs but walked on two legs instead of four and was combined with Agorian features. The clothes on him could be characterized as one fitting for a smuggler. A smug grin was present on his face.

"Well well," he replied in a sarcastic sneer, "I finally found you. Took long enough. I figured I would have been able to find you since I shot you down, but eh. It doesn't matter now."

Ratchet glared at the stranger. "You shot me down? Why?! What do you want!?"

The smirk only grew as he continued to approach. The man finally stopped when present in front of the pack.

"I'll make you an offer Ratchet." The stranger started. Ratchet was slightly surprised by him knowing his name, but mostly not since he had shot him down from space.

"Oh, and what's that?" The question was asked with sarcasm considering he did not trust the head of the pack one bit.

"Well, either you can come with me willing, or you can be dragged along half-dead. Violence is not needed, but unwilling and it will be used."

"Why the hell would I come with you?" Ratchet practically yelled in anger. "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want," he answered calmly; "It's my employer who wishes to see you."

"Fuck that! You can tell your employer to go to hell!" Ratchet finalized before readying his wrench once more.

"You are choosing the hard way I see," the stranger mused, "Very well… Get him!"

The dogs listened once more to the command; running once more at the Lombax. Ratchet raised his wrench and wacked at the dogs.

Some were hit successfully and backed away or fell back into the pack. However, not all swings were effective.

One dog jumped and managed to scratch the left side of Ratchet's face, while another scratched his forearms. Blood started seeping through his uniform and dripping slightly onto the white snow; tainting it red.

However, Ratchet tried to push the slight pain from his thoughts as he hit one of the dogs over the head and another in the side. This ridded the two easily as they fell into the lake as well.

One dog slipped away from the weapon and readied his teeth. A sharp pain was then felt in his left leg. He looked down and saw one of the creatures sank their teeth into his leg. The pain was almost unbearable but Ratchet still tried to fight it off. It proved unsuccessful as he then heard a snap and fell from the extra amount of pain.

Falling made things even worse for Ratchet as one then jumped on top of him and bit right into his neck; barely missing the jugular. This tired the Lombax out greatly and made it harder for him to breath.

"Enough!"

Both dogs on the Lombax instantly got off and made room for the one in charge. A smirk was once more present on his face. The stranger then grabbed the back of Ratchet's uniform, by the collar, before lifting him up at a sitting position and holding roughly.

"Had enough?"

What was seen on Ratchet was ripped up clothes and blood smears and splatters on various parts of his body; most being apparent on his broken leg and torn open throat.

A smug grin just became visible on the Lombax's face before answering. "Heh. You really think I would willing go with you? How about you go fuck yourself you son of a bitch."

"You better watch it or I'll make sure your time with my employer and I is unpleasant."

"And you think I really give a shit what you think?"

The sound of a growl came from the stranger, which only made Ratchet grin more. The creature then picked up a rock close by. Before Ratchet could even think to block, he noticed too late as the rock was slammed into the side of his head; knocking him out instantly.

Clank had finally climbed out of the gorge that he had been stuck in temporarily. He knew that he would eventually get Ratchet back for that, but first, he had to find him. Running around the lake, he realized too late that Ratchet was already kidnapped, for he saw the unconscious Lombax being thrown into the ship. Close up, he knew it was at least twice the size of Aphelion.

*Here's the third chapter of Xannador's commission. I hope you like it! I thank others for reading this as well and hope everyone enjoyed reading it.


	4. Chapter 4

Request for Xannador. I hope you like it!

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: violence, action

Warnings: Violence, cussing, blood

Rating: M

Ice Shot

Ch. 4

Having escaped from his temporary prison in the small gorge, Clank sees the mistake that his friend made as he watched the ship that slowly rose into the air before taking off to soon reach the depths of space. There was no rush since there was no one to stop the kidnappers, and both Clank and them knew this.

The tiny robot could not help but feel angered with himself. Ratchet was taken and there was nothing he could do to help him. Perhaps he should have known what his friend was about to do at that gorge. Maybe, he should he fought to insure that he would not face those enemies alone.

Despite feeling this, however, the robot knew that self-blame would not help his friend. Something must be done to save the organic, Clank knew. The question was what.

Shortly after thinking this way, an idea sparked in his head and he was gone from that lake a moment later. The possibility of him being able to save his friend was slim. However, help from another would increase those chances of Ratchet's rescue and safety. Making haste, Clank rushes to the fallen ship he had just been previously in. He began working on the radio in hopes of contacting Azimuth. The elder Lombax was the best bet to saving Ratchet at this point.

While this was taking place, a ship was flying further and further away from that frozen planet and onto another destination. Emerald eyes slow began to open on the way trip to the new destination. It took him a few minutes to remember what all had happened since pain and foggy vision took over most of his senses.

After the fog clear and the pain subsided a bit, he found it easier to remember what happened and to guess where he was. A groan escaped him as he tried to move but felt his hands tied behind his back as well as his feet.

"Yer awake, huh?" the driver chuckled darkly. "Ya shouldn't have woken up. Now I have to deal with ya."

The driver pressed a few buttons which Ratchet assumed to be putting the ship on autopilot. When finished, footsteps from boots were heading into the back area where he was; though, there was a door that led further back into the ship. That's where the dogs most likely were.

"Well, sense you're awake, and we have a long way to go, I better just put you right back to sleep." The smuggler got down on one knee and took out a knife before holding it to Ratchet's throat. The Lombax could not help but gulp nervously. This caused another dark chuckle to escape.

"If it weren't for the fact you were wanted alive, I'd make you suffer right now for what you did to my dogs. Lucky for you, huh?" The blade was moved so Ratchet could feel the coolness from it. From its position, it moved along the skin but did not cut. It still made him sweat despite this.

"Who does want me then? Who are you working for?" Ratchet spat, ignoring the blade that rest right beside his jugular.

"I'd be careful. Though you're not supposed to be dead, that doesn't mean I can't still hurt you."

As if to prove a point, the blade moved and made a quick but painful slice on one of his shoulders. A whine was followed and the smuggler smirked.

"Now then, let's get you to sleep." Reaching into his pocket, the Lombax had not had time to see what was pulled out as he felt a puncture in his neck side. It was assumed to be a needle as his eyes began to droop. "Good night Lombax."

For Ratchet, everything became dark. The serum used for the knockout would last long, but it was not meant to. The trip to meet the one who wanted Ratchet was not too much further away, but he did enjoy messing with the Lombax. After all, he was still pissed about the damage he caused his dogs. Regardless, he still had a mission, and this mission paid a lot of bolts. After Ratchet was fully asleep, he sent a quick transmission letting his deal partner know he had what he wanted and to meet him.

It did not take much longer to reach the planet, Terachnos. More specifically, his meeting place was in Axiom City. The city buzzed with traffic. Luckily, the meeting place was in the city, but in a place not so busy. Finding the correct building, he parked in the lot there before exiting the ship with a still unconscious Lombax.

He entered the building and found the open room where they were to meet. The one who wanted the Lombax was. Once the smuggler stood in front of the Terachnoid scientist, his prize was thrown to his feet.

A glare formed on the scientist's face. "What are you doing?! I told you to bring the Lombax to me but I didn't want him harmed!" He then knelt down to see if the furred organic was doing alright. He noticed the broken ankle. The ropes used to bind the Lombax were quickly cut loose before the Terachnoid stood again.

"Why did you hurt him like this?! All I wanted was to ask him a few questions on his race since all of their records disappeared when the race as a whole did. You took your mission way to seriously!"

"He killed some of my dogs," The smuggler snarled at the tone being used by this weak species, "Now, you better either pay me or I'll have the rest of my dogs tear you to pieces."

As the yelling continued, Ratchet began to awaken once more. This time, he knew he what was going on but noticed he was elsewhere. His eye turned to see the smuggler yelling at a Terachnoid. Strange, but perhaps that was who wanted Ratchet. He didn't know why, but he really didn't care. Standing to his feet slowly, pain shot through various parts of his body, but mainly his ankle that was broken.

"You're both pathetic!" Was yelled out which made the smuggler and scientist stop and turn to see the very awake Lombax. He then smirked, "What? Can't figure out what's the best price is for me? How pitiful."

"Ya better watch yer mouth Lombax." The smuggler warned.

"You really don't want to piss him off," the scientist added.

A glare then replaced the smirk that had been on Ratchet's face, "I swear, when my friends find me, you both dead meat."

"What, ya mean the little white robot I left on that frozen planet? He won't be going anywhere anytime soon thanks to damage I put on yer ship."

"I have more friends dumbass." Ratchet retorted with venom thick in his voice.

The smuggler glared back. The scientist knew he needed to do something before a fight broke out and he lost one of the few Lombaxes left. With a snap of the fingers, two robots appeared and roughly grabbed the unwilling Lombax. In the process of trying to escape, a crack is heard and pain was etched on the furred organic's face. One of the robots broke his arm. Luckily, it was only a small break since no bone fragments were visible through the skin.

This was the last straw. Using all his strength, Ratchet managed to push away both of the robots before rushing, limping, towards one of the windows.

While this was going one, Clank was still working on the ship's radio in hopes of contact. The process was almost done so this was a plus. All that was left was to connect these two wires to their proper places, and tighten this bolt, and… voila! The radio seemed to be finished. The last thing now was to try it out.

After a few beeps, the robot heard the exact voice he wanted to hear say, "Hello?"

"General Alister, this is Clank. Something terrible has happened."

"What happened?" He asked, sounding troubled.

"Ratchet was kidnapped. I have no idea where he was taken. A smuggler with a group of dogs attacked us and took Ratchet into his ship before leaving."

"I see," Alister mused, "Alright. I have your location from the radio. I will come get you and then we can search for Clank."

"Thank you general." Both hung up before Clank waited for Azimuth to come and hopefully begin searching for Ratchet soon after.

Ratchet ran from the robots but they were not far behind. He knew they would be persistent but he would not give up easily. The window was close by. When Ratchet knew he was close enough, he jumped through the glass.

He was prepared and caught himself on the wall of the next building with his boots. Looking down though made him nervous because it was a long way down and he was unsure of how long the boots would hold him up.

*This was a request for Xannador. I hope you liked it! I hope others who read this liked it as well! Thanks for reading!


End file.
